Complex
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Dee and Dum don't see Alice as their sister. Vice versa. Actually, in the worst case that actually happened, Alice doesn't even see them as her brothers, let alone as men. People think the twins have sister complex. Alice has a complex with real people. This is such a complex story. If only she's not such a nerd, this romance won't be so complicated. AU.


**Complex**  
><em>September 29th 2014<em>  
>Plot by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose<p>

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan," Dee had such a determined look and passion in his eyes as he offered a bouquet of roses in one hand. "Please marry me,"<p>

As the brightest person on the planet, Alice could on manage one reaction.

"...Eh...?"

Before she was even done saying that lame 'Eh?', the boy in front of her was sent flying with a fist.

"You traitor!" Dum hollered in wrath. "So this is how you're going to play? Backstabbing me? Well then, Onee-chan!" he turned to the older woman, who was still unable to process the situation.

"I love you, let's have sex!"

First thing first; the two idiots, one with blue eyes who was just sent flying a second ago was Tweedle Dee, and now this red-eyed dolt who offered her sex went with Tweedle Dum. And in the center of the mess was none other than the 25 years old single mangaka; Alice Liddell.

Those two were supposed to be her brothers.

BROTHERS.

How did this happen.

Didn't they get what 'brothers' mean? Did they miss the 'Bro' or the 'thers'?

And she's their sister.

SISTER.

SIS.

TER.

As someone who had been proclaiming to marry the 2D world, this Attack of Reality was too much for the 25 years old virgin otaku.

So she fainted like the lame heroine she was.

~.X.~

"Sensei—SENSEI!" Alice groaned and tried to sit up, clutching her pained head. Beside her was Peter White, her editor and assistant, already preparing a table on her bed. "Come on! We need three more pages! What time do you think it is—we need to publish the next issues!"

Alice snapped out of it. "Ah—uh, right—ink, paper, tone...WAIT, what was the last page about!?"

Peter pushed his glasses back to his nosebridge, it gleamed. "Blood Dupre brought Elliot March into his room and decided to go to the second base and he's going to use his tie as a blindfold—"

"No, PETER, NO BLINDFOLD, THIS IS NOT FIFTY SHADES OF GRAPE,"

"But, you said you were going to blindfold Elliot—"

"STOP PATRONIZING ME, AND WHERE'S MY PEN,"

It was such a miracle that both of these scatter-brained idiots somehow rose to the golden rank of the manga world. Peter was perfectionist in time, but he was horrible about plotlines and always tried to alter the scenes to his liking. Alice on the other hand, was worse, but she drew so well and wrote so well—though she often forgot her own storyline and was a pro-crastinator.

"Oh my God, we got only two hours—Peter, censor the tip and the hole!"

"Where's the tone!?"

"Sensei, you haven't drawn Elliot's face on this one!"

"GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, I WANT TO QUIT,"

"IF YOU HAVE TIME TO WHINE THEN DRAW, SENSEI, JUST DO IT, DAMN IT,"

Dee and Dum rolled their eyes as they ate their dinner downstairs, watching the recorded episode of Game of Thrones.

It's always so hectic.

~.X.~

A week after the last issue, Alice, Dee and Dum were at the Comicket. To their dismuse, so many males frequent her stand, because she's really cute for a mangaka. Alice could just be a model for cosplay. If only she's not a BL mangaka, she might have dated a lot of boys, but being a fujoshi, she's married to her delusions.

"Alice-sensei!" the number one fan, Vivaldi Crims, finally visited. "I'm so happy! I'm SO HAPPY, that last issue was SO EROTIC oh my God, you've made my dreams fulfilled, I don't even know what to do with life anymore..." she wiped a tear and handed her Shoujo Jump to the mangaka.

"Thank you for enjoying it, Vivaldi," Alice laughed nervously, always anxious for getting so many praises, but she signed the issue anyway. "And here, you may choose a pin of your favorite pairings," she handed a box of pins. Vivaldi squealed.

"Ahh~! Thank you, I'll take this one! It's been a while, but I hope my favorite pairings will take the floor again, sensei?"

"Yes, yes, I know. Ace and Julius will come back soon," Alice smiled. "They're actually my favorite pairing as well,"

Vivaldi blushed and twiddled with her fingers. "Uhm...that, uh...s-sensei, I have one more request to ask...C-Can I hug you?"

Dee and Dum glanced and narrowed their eyes on the fan. Alice shrugged and spread her arms for a hug, which Vivaldi gladly jumped into and squealed.

Dee puffed his cheeks. "Heeh...so not only guys, girls are also head over heels for you, huh, Nee-chan,"

Dum whistled. "Huu~ Must feel really good, her boobs are big. Onee-chan never hugs us even though we live under the same roof,"

Alice twitched. "Shut up, go home already. You already get whatever you want from this event, right? Can't you just scram and leave me alone?"

Despite her words, Dee just took a seat behind the stand and Dum sat on Alice's laps.

"Shut up, Onee-chan. You should be more caring and appreciative that we're going this far to see you," Dum said as a matter-of-fact.

"That's right, don't be so full of yourselves just because you're such a hit mangaka," Dee sneered, leaning his head to her chair.

Alice twitched as she prayed that her patience would stay. Dee and Dum were sociopaths, they had no social skills when it's come to other people than those who lived in the same house. They're perverts and hormonal teenagers, had no friends and were always in their own world.

Ever since they were all small, Dee and Dum always tried to get her attention.

She just didn't have enough fucks to give them. She just couldn't. She had the care in her hands, the care was a virgin, because she was not doing it for them.

"Oh, crap! I'm going to be late!" Alice gasped and abruptly stood, making Dum fell off her laps. "I need to go for the Herptalia Event! You guys, here, go buy something for dinner, I won't be home until tomorrow!" she shoved a big cash to Dee, and ran off.

"Wait, what about your stand?"

"Peter will take care of it!"

Dee and Dum sighed, staring at each other with a dull look on their face.

The blue-eyed one then stood up, took the box filled with love-letters from her fans, and Dum opened a plastic bag for Dee to pour the letters into it.

"Okay, let's go home," Dum stood up from the ground and took the plastic bag.

"Yeah. I'll turn on the incinerator,"

~.X.~

Drawing manga, translating, watching anime, playing games, reading manga, reviewing, making fanarts, making artbooks, and then doujinshi, and then writing storyline, and writing fanfiction.

Alice was such a busy and productive otaku. She loved it. She was living up her dreams, even though she'd like to quit whenever she's pressed on deadline...Alice didn't care much for her fans, she just wrote and draw for her own amusement. Sometimes she got offered to have her manga animated, or some people making games out of her creations.

"Huh," Alice rolled on her bed as she was talking to the phone. "So you won't have Jun Fukushima to be the voice actor? Should I remind you that I haven't even accept your proposal to make an otome game of my manga?"

Dee pulled one of her pillows and watched her nonchalantly spoke. Dum used her back as a pillow, and Alice's voice was slightly restrained.

"I see. Well, if you won't cast Jun Fukushima after that amazing audition, then, I can only promise that I will think about it," Alice said, and Dum snatched her phone.

"Yeah, and when she said that, she means no," Dum said mockingly and turned off the phone. "Onee-chan, let's play Tekken?"

Alice twitched as she dropped her face to her sheet.

Came a muffled; "No."

"Come on, let's play something...You never pay attention to us!" Dee whined nuzzling to her.

Alice stiffened and sat up, then pointed at her door.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Dee and Dum had such bored looks on their face.

"Dum punched some kids at school again," Dee said, ignoring her exclamation. "Sensei asked Okaa-san to come to talk about us, because I don't try to stop him and offer a baseball bat instead,"

"What a hassle, right?" Dum joined in. "Dee didn't even fight! I should be the only one who got into detention, right, Onee-chan?"

Alice clutched her head. "You brats...You mean I have to come in place of our parents...? And you dare to act so spoiled after all the trouble you've burdened upon me?"

"GET OUT."

With that, Dee and Dum were kicked out of her room.

~.X.~

Alice turned into a fujoshi when she was in middle school. The root of it was Dee and Dum. The concept was really simple; twins who had never been separated, and took a bath together, sleeping together, holding hands and playing, laughing together...

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! What are you doing?" Dee asked curiously, entering her room. Dee and Dum were five years old at that time. Alice was thirteen.

"I told you to knock first," she deadpanned, not taking her eyes off her sketch.

"But Onee-chan won't let us in, so we get in anyway!" Dum laughed, and the twins jumped into her bed. Alice sighed.

"Don't get into my bed," she puffed her cheeks.

"You can't make us!" Dee mocked and hugged Dum.

"Yeah, Onee-chan can't kick us out because we're heavy when we do this, right?" Dum clutched his twin as well.

Alice blinked, and her eyes widened. Sure, her brothers, they were pretty, but she had never thought of _this_ concept before. She crumpled her current sketch and began to draw a new one. Dee and Dum exchanged curious looks, and got off her bed to peek on the big sister.

Alice sighed dreamily, blushing.

"Oh! Onee-chan draws us!" Dee squealed.

"Onee-chan, can we have this?" Dum asked.

"Yeah, sure, just get out of my room," Alice smiled to herself and pulled her pillow to hug and roll around.

"Onee-chan looks happy, huh?" Dee asked, and Dum shrugged as they exited her room and closed the door.

Thus, Alice became a fujoshi.

~.X.~

"And then she began her debut the next year, and her manga was about gay twins, wasn't it?" Dee said boredly, reminiscing as they played Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volley Ball. Dum licked his lips as he frantically tapped the buttons on the handheld.

"Yeah, she never got attracted to romance, be it girl or guy. She rather look at two gays loving each other..." Dum groaned when he lost at the Tug of War, and Dee chuckled. The red-eyed boy dropped himself on the carpet.

"But that's okay, I guess. As long as Onee-chan doesn't like others, then that means she's still ours, right?" Dum asked hypotetically.

Dee pursed his lips. "Not really...Onee-chan is now possessed by those stupid 2Ds...It's a greated difficulty level, since we can't get rid it. If it's human, things will be visually easier to destroy,"

"That's right..." Dum threw away his console. "Damn it. What about that editor guy? Peter White. What if they're secretly going out?"

Dee dropped his consoles and frowned. "Huh? Why would she? He's a four-eyes and he's weird and so annoying."

"But Onee-chan never think of firing him or changing for a better editor and assistant," Dum puffed his cheeks. "What if she secretly has sex with that four-eyed bastard, not because she's in love with him or anything, but she just wants the release?"

Dee twitched. "Dum...you've been reading too much hentai lately, aren't you?"

"But who knows? I mean, what if that four-eyed bastard is okay with that condition because he adores Onee-chan?"

The twins frowned and fell silent in deep thoughts. Dee hung his head, sadness crossing his face, while Dum just stared blankly at the ceilings.

"Onee-chan is always so cold to us no matter what we do...No, it's not like she hates us, but she's just...doesn't care," Dee muttered.

"Yeah...I wonder why," Dum sat up, frowning. "What did we do wrong? Well, I know we're such nagging brats, but it's been years we've lived together and...she's still ignorant to us,"

They fell silent again, but then they could hear Alice was talking downstairs. The twins peeked to see her talking at the phone, looking really angry.

"Look, Okaa-san, I'm really busy with many things. I can do much as covering our daily needs, but this is ridiculous! Like, take care of your kids!" she yelled to the phone. "No, you listen to me!" she snapped again, "If you can't take care of them, why adopt them in the first place? It's like you're taking cats for your amusement and dumped me to clean up their litter box!"

Dee and Dum raised their eyebrows.

Yes, they were adopted. They understood it really well since they were kids. Though they'd never realized what Alice thought of them, the step-brothers.

So they're like pets that were dumped to her for care.

That's what Alice saw them; nuisance. Well, that's obvious, but now they finally understood why she'd never try to get close and warm towards them no matter what they do.

They're just strangers getting picked up to live with her in the same house.

"You or Otou-san better go home soon, I won't come to the talk with their sensei, I have to talk with Square Epix—yes, about that new game...Yeah, it's really important to me," Alice scowled with determination as she tried to get through her mother's mind. "Yes, Okaa-san, please. I never asked much from you, please, I swear to God, don't ruin this for me,"

She sighed in dissatisfaction and hung up after saying goodbye. Alice crossed her arms in a deep thought. So many things to do so little time. She shook her head and clenched her fists in determination. Her hard-work and will will make up for it. It was a hectic life she's leading, but...she's living her life.

Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. "Ah, Peter? Yeah?"

Dee and Dum silently returned upstairs, feeling really limp, taken so much damage to the heart.

Alice raised her eyebrows as she listened to Peter.

"I see...Then I'll re-schedule,"

~.X.~

Dee and Dum were prepared for school and the talk. They expected their mother to be there in the kitchen, but turned out, it was Alice who prepared their breakfast. Dum's gaze softened at how she wore the apron, calmly tasting the soup and cutting the vegetable with precision. Dee had a gentle but small smile as he pulled a seat.

Alice could do anything when she puts her mind to it. When was the last time she cooked for them? Usually she'd shove some money for them, breakfast, lunch, dinner. Though she was probably forcing herself to cook for them just because she had the time.

They were nuisance, after all.

"The breakfast will be ready soon, here, have some tea," Alice served them some Darjeeling. It's also been almost a year since they drank her tea.

To Alice's confuse, the twins weren't so loud—in fact, they had been very quiet since stepping downstairs. She shrugged.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san can't come back," Alice said after serving their breakfast. She took off her apron and pulled a seat. "So I will come in their place. I'll drive you guys to school and talk to your sensei in the morning so we can get it over with,"

Dee and Dum looked really surprised, but hid it by continuing to eat.

"Is that so...? Great," Dum grinned. "It's been a while since you drove us to school, Onee-chan!"

"Yeah," Dee nodded. "After talking with our sensei, you have work to do, right?"

Alice sipped her tea, not answering for a while. "When are you guys off from school?" she asked. "I can pick you up, since I don't have anything to do later,"

"Oh," Dee was slightly taken aback. "We're off from school at 3 PM...Don't force yourself, though, Onee-chan,"

Dum was reminded that one time when Alice didn't come at all to pick them up from elementary school. She was really busy.

"Well, if I don't come in thirty minutes, then you go back on your own," Alice said nonchalantly. "You guys are already 17 years old, if only you aren't such delinquents you could've graduated two years ago, but no. You guys can't go to Tokyo University if this keeps on,"

Dum scoffed. "Onee-chan doesn't go to college, but you're doing mighty fine, so why do we have to worry about something like that?"

Alice sharply glanced at her. "Dum, and Dee," she crossed her arms. "I don't think you realize this yet, but I don't and won't ever be your role-model. I'm me, and you guys are your own persons. There's no saying that you can live the way I do. And I, for one, graduated from High School, in time,"

"Yeah, but you dropped out during college,"

"For a better life,"

"So why don't we just drop out from high school to cut the chase?"

Alice abruptly stood up and left. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast. And shut the hell up."

~.X.~

She wound't want to be their role-model.

Because she wasn't their sister.

Alice didn't talk to them as she drove the car. Dee and Dum were busy playing PSB, though it was just to take their minds off their sister. Dum, who sat on the front seat, stole a glance to his step-sister, whose eyes were focused on the road.

Those eyes never really looked at them properly, did they?

"You guys," Alice suddenly spoke when the light was red. "The letters in the mailbox...You burned them, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah," Dee blurted out, since he couldn't lie. Dum groaned and facepalmed.

"Thanks," Alice said, to their surprise. "I don't have time for that." She shook her head, sighed, and stepped on the gas when it turned green. "I just don't have time for others,"

Dum angrily looked through the window.

That's right. She never cared about others but her own fantasy world.

~.X.~

It wasn't expected, and it had been years since this happened, but Alice had prepared lunchboxes for them. So Dee and Dum once again visited the rooftop. Preparing them lunchboxes exceeded their expectations.

Dee sighed. "Well, if Onee-chan can't come to pick us home, it's okay,"

"We're already seventeen anyway," Dum nodded, eating his food, favoring the taste. "We shouldn't trouble Onee-chan so much," though then he fell silent and hung his head.

Though he couldn't deny it. He wished Alice would come and pick them up. It's not about the convenience. It's about to see how much she'd care for them to keep her promise. Well, she didn't promise to pick them up, though. Still, the twins wished she would come pick them up.

Dee looked up to the cloud that quickly loomed due to the harsh wind.

"It seems it's going to pour..." he said. "Ah, I left our umbrella in the car," he groaned.

Dum kicked his brother's shin. "You idiot...What if it rained and Onee-chan doesn't come? We have to run and wait for the bus!"

Dee sighed, frowning to his twin apologetically. "Uh...Let's think about that later! Okay?"

Dum rolled his eyes, and Dee laughed nervously.

Now they prayed even more for Alice to come.

~.X.~

School was finally over. The twins nervously waited in front of the school gate. Dum kept glancing at the bus stop, while Dee was staring at the sky in worry.

"The next bus is coming in thirty minutes," Dum said to his twin, who nodded.

"Okay, hopefully the rain doesn't pour down until that time," Dee took a deep breath. "I hope Onee-chan comes, though..."

"Yeah..." Dum licked his lips, a habit he's done when he's nervous.

Alice might have said those things about them being adopted like pets. Though she took great care of them. Yes, their parents had them, like some pet owners got bored and leave their pets to other's care. After getting adopted when they were three, Alice was eleven years old, and she had already taken care of them, since their parents were rarely home.

She never spoke nicely to them. Never let them to her room if they asked. Only play with them so that they won't mess the house from boredom. When they walked out in the park, Alice would always walked ahead so fast, as if trying to get them lost, so Dee and Dum would frantically run to catch up with her pace.

Despite that, she'd cook for them, wash their back and hair properly, brushing their hair. She took care of them when they're ill and checked their homework. Dee and Dum were grateful for that, but there was such a wall that distanced Alice from them no matter how much they tried to be close to her.

She never taught them to read, and just plainly dropped some alphabet books for them. She wouldn't care for them if they got hurt from running around. Never hold hands. Never praised. Never read them stories. Never hug them back or kiss them back. She smiled, yes, but never really smiled for _them_.

Alice looked as if she was coped in another world, and they could only look at her back.

And the rain began to pour on them gently. Dee sighed and checked his wristwatch.

"We have fifteen minutes..." he muttered.

Dum suddenly stood up straighter in a stance, scowling in determination.

"You know what, Dee," Dum mumbled, "I'm not taking the bus. I'm not going to move from this spot until Alice comes,"

Dee raised his eyebrows. The rain poured harder on them. They were soaked, as well as their books in their bags. The bus finally came, and it only made Dee stubborn as well.

"It's already past thirty minutes," Dee muttered.

"The bus is leaving," Dum said, his teeth were scattering due from the cold.

People stared at them. Two teenagers standing in the hard rain without umbrella, looking like idiots. The twin stilled, scowling.

"It's already 4 PM," Dum said.

"I don't care," Dee gulped, the water is slipping into his mouth.

Sometimes they tasted salt from the rain. Or maybe they were actually crying, they didn't know anymore.

"You idiots," Dee and Dum flinched and turned to Alice, who was holding a big umbrella enough for five, frowning at them. "Can't you check your damn phones? The car is busted—oh great," she waved her hand to their bags. "Now your cellphones are busted. Bravo," she sighed and walked up to them.

"Don't just stand there, get under the umbrella," Alice hissed at them, and the twins laughed.

"B-But you'll get wet,"

"Right," Alice sighed and to their surprise, closed the umbrella and let herself soak in the rain. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Come on," she took their hands one in each, and dragged them to the taxi. "Mister, do you mind if we're soaking wet? I promise I'll pay more if you'd want us to stop by at a car wash?"

Dee and Dum smiled, feeling warm in the insides. Alice picked them up inspite of the rain, inspite of the car busted. Inspite of how they could've checked their phone. Inspite of how she could just go back home and she knew they'd come back on their own eventually.

But no. She picked them up.

~.X.~

"Onee-chan,"

"Huh?"

"Why are you...so nice today?"

Alice stopped drying Dum's hair with a towel. "Nice?"

Dee, who recently got his hair dried as well, nodded. He felt really comfortable with the dry clothes and a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, he didn't really care about the reason, but he couldn't help but curious if it's questioned.

"Yeah...I thought you'd just go back home and you know we'll eventually come home anyway," he muttered, slightly red.

Alice continued drying Dum's hair, and Dum savored the touches. "But you guys did that before, right?"

Dee and Dum were taken aback, and Alice continued. "Remember back in playground? I told you I might not be able to pick you up, but you guys waited until it was dark. I was already asleep. Otou-san then picked you up and he told me you guys were crying because I didn't come at all,"

"I don't understand why you guys would do it. I guess you guys are just stupid. And see? I'm right," she shrugged and finished drying Dum's hair. Dum was looking down, trying to hide his red face beneath his bangs. The woman left to do the dishes.

Dee was speechless, only able to stare at the steaming chocolate.

"She remembered..."

~.X.~

It was when Dee and Dum entered middle school, the first time they looked at Alice as a woman. Alice was in college, and Dee and Dum were eleven, just graduated from elementary school. They often snuck into Alice's bed at night.

"Get out of my room!"

"Aww, come on, Onee-chan!" Dee whined, already burying himself beneath her blanket.

"We're not going to move!" Dum stubbornly grinned, and then patted the space between him and Dee. "Come on, Onee-chan, sleep between us! Cuddle!"

Alice twitched, trying to keep her wits.

"GET OUT—"

"Come on, Alice!" their mother sighed, leaning to the door. "Why can't you let them sleep with you if they want to? Just this time?"

"Just this time?" Alice twitched. "It's always like this all the time! You know I can't sleep before 9 PM, I'm not a brat, Okaa-san. And if I don't sleep, they won't sleep, and what are you going to do about it?"

Though their mother dismissed her reasonings, since she had to leave for work. Alice let them sleep in her bed, defeated. As predicted, they couldn't sleep until she get into bed, and she was still busy with her scripts.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing homework...get back into the bed,"

"But Onee-chan, come into the bed with us!"

"I'm DOING HOMEWORK."

And once she did, she never embraced them. She just clamped her arms shut beneath the blanket. Dee and Dum didn't mind, they'd just cling to her anyway they could and nuzzled at her warmth.

The day this stopped finally come when Dee and Dum learned about Reproduction Organs.

That lesson shocked them so much they couldn't speak at all after school. They couldn't even look at Alice. Alice didn't mind their absence from pestering her room.

It was a rainy season when some sort of weird joke from God happened.

Alice came to their door for the first time, looking really irritated. She was clutching a blanket and a pillow with her.

"Onee-chan?" Dee and Dum twitched.

"I'm going to use your floor," Alice said stoically and threw her belongings on their carpet. "There's so many leaks in my room, I don't know why," she said, sighing.

Dee looked away after accidentally catching a glimpse of her smooth legs. Dum was at loss for words, but then gasped when she dropped herself on the carpet and pulled her blanket.

"That being said, good night—"

"Onee-chan! You can't sleep on the floor!" Dee and Dum yelled, trying to drag her to their bed. Alice groaned when they dropped her to their bed. "You have to sleep on the bed, you're a girl!"

Alice stared at them boredly.

"If you don't get on the bed with me, then you guys are sexist,"

"HUH—but,"

"I'm sleeping. On. The. Floor." Alice deadpanned, rolling back to the floor.

"NO! Okay, fine!"

Apparently, despite being eight years older, Alice was such a kid at heart that she didn't care for the boundaries. Or maybe she just thought it was normal between siblings. Or maybe she just didn't see them as men.

Wait—She just see them as her brothers, so sleeping together was okay, and of course she wouldn't see them as men.

That's great and sad at the same time...

And so the three of them were in the same bed.

"You guys are weird," Alice yawned, sleeping between them. "It was only last week you forced yourself into my bed, and look what's going on now. Whatever,"

Soon, they could hear her sleeping with soft snores. Dee and Dum turned to watch, and their face got redder. Her skin looked really smooth, they were itching to touch. She smelled so good, and her hair—they just wanted to comb their fingers into those strands of dark blonde. And her chest...

"Dum?"

"Yeah, Dee..."

"I need a cold shower."

"You know what, me too."

~.X.~

Alice lazily turned off her alarm. She shouldn't have set it, but she did it due to habit. She had nothing to do for the day...actually for an entire week. This would be her first break after a long while, and Alice was already confused as to what to do to spend her suddely load of free time.

First...Right, she remembered she had two puppies to take care of. She'll prepare food and then go back to bed.

"Onee-chan, are you going to drive us to school today too?" Dee joked, slightly being hopeful.

"No way, I'm going to bed," Alice deadpanned. "I just drove you yesterday because I needed to talk to your sensei. I'm not leaving this house for today, and here's your lunch," she set down two sets of lunchbox on the table.

"Yeah...I'm going to bed...Wake me up when I care," she yawned and left to the second floor.

Thus begun, the luxurious life of an otaku.

Alice continued her sleep for some hours. After that, she woke up and cook something to eat, and meanwhile, she turned on the new animes she needed to catch up with. First would be _Watomato_, and while she's cooking, she brought her smartphone to watch Herptalia, since the episodes were short.

After finishing Watomato, Alice checked the time, because the anime adaptation of her manga would start soon. It was quite weird to see her creations were moving and voiced out, but Alice smirked.

"Good. The scenes are perfectly matching my imagination," she sipped her tea in satisfaction.

Next, she needed to read fanfictions that had been updated. She reviewed them. After that, she updated some of her fanfictions. Alice then cleaned up her PM box, since she never read the messages, nor did she ever read the reviews given to her stories.

She brought some boxes of Wocky with her to accompany playing some games, and she needed to test that Brokemon Y and Z. After spending some hours, she then read some requests of doujinshi.

"Ah, KingRose asked me to make a doujinshi of that pairing..." Alice rolled her eyes. "Seriously, if he chose me to make one for my favorite pair, I'll gladly accept. Now I'll tell him that I'll think about it."

Which meant no.

Then she took a bath while reading new manga. She had finished catching up the latest 25 volumes of Two Piece while soaking in the tub. She got so busy she had no time to diligently follow it. After that, she began to prepare dinner while letting the Detective Canon anime played in the dining room TV.

Alice served the dinner and realized that she finished everything she needed to catch up with. Square Epix agreed to use Jun Fukushima in the anime for her. Her deadline would be in three months. She didn't want to start a new serials to follow.

"Wow...I don't have anything to do at all," Alice hummed in realization. If she start a new storyline, she might be going straight into Death; she won't be able to handle multi-drawing.

Dee and Dum finally returned.

"Onee-chan, how's your break today?" Dum asked, taking a seat to start his dinner.

Alice didn't say anything, staring blankly at the TV.

"Onee-chan...?" Dee began to worry.

"Tomorrow is...Saturday, huh..." Alice sighed and dropped herself to the table. "I need to find something to do...if I stay in the house, I'll probably start a new story...and then if I do that, I can't continue my old stories...and then Peter and everyone will kill me..."

Dee and Dum flinched as Alice showered them with so many rants and gloominess, with the same point; she had nothing to do and better get her do something.

"Onee-chan, let's go to the amusement park tomorrow!" Dee suggested.

"And then we can see a movie! There's this new movie called Detergent," Dum nodded excitedly.

Alice hummed. "Yeah...maybe we can eat out together—"

"No!" Dee and Dum exclaimed. "We rather have you cook, Onee-chan...we eat out too often..."

The woman hummed again, and then smiled, taking herself up from the table. "Then, maybe we can do a barbeque. And on Sunday, let's go fishing. How does that sound?"

"Yes," Dee nodded, eyes burning with excitement. "YES, ONEE-CHAN, yes. YES."

"Yes, absolutely," Dum clapped. "You're the best, YES, FINALLY. The last time we go out together was Halloween. You had dinner with the Studio Geeblee on Christmas, and you had an interview to announce the new anime releases on New Year's Eve..."

"And you skipped out birthday because you're on a meet and greet event..."

Alice blinked. "Oh, I missed your birthdays?"

"I-It's not that important," Dee waved. "I mean, we're seventeen. Not a big deal,"

"You guys are seventeen, huh..." Alice hummed again. "So do you guys have a girlfriend?"

Dee and Dum froze—no, turning into rock at the very question.

Like, how dare she?

She, the one who proclaimed to marry 2D.

She, who couldn't get romantic with humans.

She, the love of their life, who had no sensitivity.

She. SHE. She, the BL mangaka.

HOW DARE.

How dare she...

ASKING...if they have a girlfriend...

So Dum was projecting his wrath towards his pillow, and Dee was furiously and brutally murdering zombies on his PC and cursing through his teeth. How could she be really dense? She's a mangaka, she should have some kind of wild imagination towards their relationship; THEY'RE UNRELATED SIBLINGS. Had Alice never considered the possibility of dating either Dee or Dum!? So she really never cared about reality?

"Shit," Dum growled and rolled on the bed. "Argh, I don't care anymore! I'm giving up!"

Dee frowned and turned his chair to look at his twin. "Giving up, huh...?"

"Well, Onee-chan is never going to look at us as men, and her heart is in a different world...It's good enough that she'd take care of us," Dum sat up, and sighed. "Maybe asking her to love us is too much, huh?"

Dee wrapped his arms around the back of his seat. "Too much...I guess that's possible. Onee-chan only sees us as nuisance anyway. It takes a lot from her to take care of us...Yeah, I guess that's too much," the blue-eyed teen sighed and dropped his chin to the chair. "I guess giving up is the way to go, huh?"

Dum scowled in determination. "That's definitely the only way...if we keep going on this way, then we won't move forward, Dee,"

Dee hummed and turned his chair back to the monitor.

"I guess so, huh,"

~.X.~

As planned, today they went for the amusement park. For someone so short, Alice walked really fast, though it wasn't a problem for the twins, since they're tall enough to catch up. The park was really fun. Dum wasn't good with the Thrill River where they went on a boat—actually, Dum wasn't good at any water sports, including the paddling boat. Dee, on the other hand, wasn't meant for driving. He shouldn't be riding the Bumper Car or the Track Bike, it was quite dangerous.

Alice enjoyed dangerous rides like roller coaster and the Tornado. Her favorite was the spinning tea cup, though. The three had no intention to visit mood-affecting rides such as the Haunted Tunnel or the Love Tunnel, or the Mirror House.

"It's boring..." Alice said, and sipped her soda. "Though this is quite fun. Let's ride the Ferris Wheel before we go to see the movie," she told her brothers, smiling with slight excitement.

"Uh, okay," Dee smiled, slightly taken aback by her rare smile. Dum didn't say anything, though he was trying so hard not to look at her; he decided to give up, but it's hard when she's really kind.

Though the ride was not satisfying. In fact, it was terrifying for Alice.

"Why is Onee-chan with a complete stranger and why are we here together," Dum twitched angrily, looking at the car across theirs, where Alice was with a brown-haired guy.

"Look, that guy's being so friendly to her!" Dee twitched jealously.

Alice wasn't particularly fond of social interactions, and she didn't prepare the energy outlet to speak to a new person, so this guy was making her tired.

"So yeah, my name is Ace! I love high places, and I love swinging, nice to meet you!"

Alice didn't say anything, feeling a headache starting to come, and she glanced to see the car where Dee and Dum are.

"You know...can we not talk?" Alice tried to ask with a polite smile. "I want to enjoy the view in peace, if you don't mind,"

Ace raised his eyebrows, but then grinned. "Okay, then! I might be talking to myself, but don't listen to me, okay?"

That's not the point! She was asking you to shut it!

"Wow! I can see the Pendulum! I love that ride, though I love Tornado even more—ah! That's the Tornado! Aaaaah, I think I'm going to ride it again!" Ace kept bouncing here and there to take a good look at everything that caught his eyes, making the car swing.

Dee and Dum began to worry, as their sister was obviously not enjoying it.

"That bastard...can't he keep it down! He's so loud, we can hear him from a mile away!" Dee gritted his teeth.

"Poor Onee-chan, she's totally not ready for this..." Dum laughed nervously as they could do nothing but watch the car swinging randomly while the giant wheel turned.

~.X.~

Dum had to drive, because Alice couldn't take it anymore.

"I think I've used up all of my energy for the year to socialize...I'll just sleep in the theatre..." the woman mumbled lifelessly, she was sleeping in the backseat while Dee sat on the passenger's seat beside Dum.

"Maybe we should cancel the movie?" Dum asked when the light was red.

"No, let's go for it," Alice mumbled weakly. "It's not everyday I can watch a movie at the cinema with you guys," she sighed and turned. "I've decided to use my week off to spend time with you, so..." she yawned.

Dum scowled, gripping at the wheel. His face was as red as his eyes, while Dee was leaning to the window, blushing. Things always turned hard when you decide to let go. It's frustrating.

Today, they decided to watch a marathon of Johnny Derp's movies.

Dee bought the soda. Dum bought the popcorn. Alice sat in the middle, having a note and a pencil. Alice was a fan of Johnny Derp. Well, not exactly. Not a hard-core one, but she rarely had a favorite actor. If Johnny Derp was in a movie, Alice would go and watch it, but she didn't put on his posters or follow his Twetter.

Johnny Derp was a really unique actor. He could appear the same on several movies, appear completely different, and became completely unrecognizable. Despite all of these different characters he's playing, for some reason, Johnny Derp could still bring a touch of his 'character' in his acting.

It's like, he was acting to be the Hatter, but it's not just the Hatter. He's Johnny Derp's Hatter. If he's Willy Wonka, then he's Johnny Derp's Willy Wonka. When he's playing as Jack Sparrow, then he;s Johnny Derp's Jack Sparrow. The same with Edward the Scissorhands, and many more.

"I don't get it," Dum deadpanned tapping his fingers impatiently after listening to Alice's preaching about Johnny Derp. They finished the marathon in ten hours and were taking a break in a cafe. "What do you mean he's Johnny Derp but not entirely Johnny Derp?"

Alice sighed and sipped her coffee. "Well," she set down her cup. "There are actors who are acting as a character, but then they're rarely recognized for being themselves. Danniel Fadcliffe, for example. He played Harry Potter really well that he turned into Harry Potter himself, and no one else could've played that role. But when he's in other movies, he's not Danniel Radcliffe, he's recognized as Harry Potter,"

Dee looked slightly understanding. "I guess Johnny Derp is...not like that, right?"

"Yes. And there's also actors who are recognized for being themselves, and no matter what roles they get, they will always be themselves, the opposite type of the first one. One of these types will be Nicholas Mage. No matter what roles he'd take, I always forget his character's name. In National Treasures, I'd unconsciously call him Nicholas Mage instead of Ben,"

Dum nodded, finally getting it. "Oh, I get it now. I kind of see it...so when Johnny Derp is playing a role, he can somehow keep his own trademark and the role he's playing? Like, we know he's playing the Mad Hatter, but we recognize him as the Hatter, but at the same time, we don't forget that he's Johnny Derp, right? But how's that possible?"

"It's really complex, though," Alice smiled, staring at her now empty cup. "Voice Acting is also this way. Daisuke Mono, for example. He was closely connected to Sebastian Michaelangelo in the Black Gutter, right? For some years, he can't be separated from being this character, and it's true that no one else can voice Sebastian than Daisuke Mono. Imagine a hundred years later,"

"Someone might want to do a remake of the Black Gutter. But then Daisuke Mono can't voice Sebastian Michaelangelo anymore, right? No matter how, no one can resemble Daisuke Mono's acting. So then there's only one way,"

Dee and Dum didn't really care about this, but seeing Alice really excited to tell them about a world she loves made them curious. What made her this way? The world of characters, movies, art...Slowly and slightly, they began to see it's beauty.

"How?" Dee asked.

"The new voice actor has to create a new portrayal of Sebastian Michaelangelo," Alice smiled. "It had to be really good and surprising, so good that everyone would forget how Daisuke Mono acted Sebastian for the first time, but also keeping the original Sebastian portrayed in the manga,"

"That's how Johnny Derp is. Willy Wonka and the Mad Hatter aren't first acted out by him, after all. But _his_ portrayal of those characters won over everyone's heart. Johnny Derp is certainly an interesting person and character," Alice began to play with the blocks of sugar. "He's often expressionless, but when he's playing a cheery character, he gives so many different types of cheerfulness. At the same time, the spectators can still say; 'Ah, this is Johnny Derp'."

"He can make whatever roles his playing to be adorable and loved, but he can also make himself loved. It's so complicated, huh?" she smiled and tilted her head. "Like when he's playing Jack Sparrow. How can you be cheery and expressionless at the same time? No one else can play Jack Sparrow other than Johnny Derp. But if he plays other roles, he won't be recognized ats Jack Sparrow. He will live as the role he's playing."

Dum is putting his chin to the table, his eyes fawning over his sister in wonder.

"But Onee-chan, what about you? You always have to decide the voice actors for your anime and game. What if people want to make a remake for them?"

Alice smiled sadly. "When that time comes, I won't be alive. Maybe the story I'm trying to tell to the world will get different interpretation if they remake it. But that won't be my business anymore, right? What I leave in this world can't be brought to the other side, after all. No use of dweling on it,"

That again; she's so oddly, yet wisely unattached. Alice always looked as if she would disappear, nothing binding her or chaining her down. Even now she already looked as if she's in a different world. Dee glanced away, didn't want his sadness to be seen.

"For now, since I'm still alive, though," Alice murmured. "I'll do my best to make sure that the world understand the message I'm trying to deliver in my stories. Maybe this way, in the future, the message will be passed on and my characters can 'live' as themselves. But if they can't, then I can't do anything about it, right?"

Now that's something new. Dee and Dum stared at her incredulously. Finally, she showed some possessiveness. At first they thought she would never be possessive even regarding her own works.

"Onee-chan," Dum said. "Why do you care that much for your creations? They're not even real,"

Alice looked slightly sad as she smiled again. "Even so...they're like my children. They were born from my mind. They grew in the story. If I can't help them to be themselves, then what kind of author am I...? Unlike our mother...I...my characters are like my real family—that sounded so sad, huh?" she laughed and stretched her arms.

She grinned, ignoring how shocked they looked at her.

"Let's go home, shall we?"

~.X.~

It was the next morning how the whole troubles happened. Dee entered her room, bringing a bouquet of roses. Alice was sitting in her bed, still dazed since she was abruptly awakened by his knocking. She slowly turned at her brother.

"Uh..." she blinked. "What is it, Dee...?"

Dee slowly approached her, and with a determined look, handed the bouquet to her.

"Onee-chan, please marry me."

Alice needed to start her brain first. She assessed her situation, glancing to the clock; it was too early. Dee was in her room. Dee gave her a rose bouquet. It smelled nice. Wait, focus. Dee...proposed her.

Dee was her brother.

"...Eh...?"

And the door was slammed open.

"You traitor!" Dum hollered in wrath.

Dee was sent flying by a punch.

"So this is how you're going to play? Backstabbing me? Well then, Onee-chan!" he turned to the older woman, who was still unable to process the situation.

"I love you, let's have sex!"

Alice slightly twitched, but as she heard Dee gasping to get his voice, she decided to watch.

"What do you mean traitor? You're the one who gave up!"

"You gave up too, so why are you doing this!?"

"I never said I'm giving up!" Dee yelled back. "You're the one who said that you're giving up. I just said that I guess it might be the only way!"

Dum twitched, a vein popped on his temple. "You bastard...You're playing tricks on me!"

"You're just too dumb!"

Soon, the twins were trying to strangle each other. Alice cleared her throat and was soon taking back their attention.

"What makes you guys be so confident on doing this?" Alice scoffed. "I don't even like you guys."

"I hate you."

Those three words were so fearful, but they didn't expect her to easily threw it to their face. Alice didn't look like she was joking when she said it. But they weren't prepared for this. Particularly Dee, who was only prepared for rejection, but he never expected her to say those words.

Dum trembled, but he was much more stubborn than Dee, so he asked;

"Why?"

Alice sighed and frowned to them. "Why, huh...I'll tell you why."

~.X.~

Alice used to be an only child. Her parents always worked, and it had been a countless times where she was left home with a babysitter.

She didn't have a friend, but that didn't mean she didn't try. She tried to make friends, and it worked. But as soon as that happened, they moved somewhere far. Alice had to start again and made new friends. But then they would move house again.

At some point, the cycle appeared to never end. Alice was tired.

She was lonely.

She couldn't keep her friends. She knew they'd forget about her soon. So she stopped looking for friends in the real world.

She returned to her books. There were characters inside. She could bring her books around. She would never leave her books, which means she would never leave those characters.

So Alice created her Wonderland.

"Ah, Sinbad, what kind of adventure do you have today? Please tell me?" five years-old Alice Liddell asked cheerfully, pouring some tea for the tall and exotic man.

"Well, I have another amazing tale about the Valley of Diamonds, would you like to hear about it, Alice?" Sinbad grinned excitedly, as he somewhat liked to show off.

"Forget about him," Orpheus waved dismissively. "Rather than his boring boasts, why don't you listen to my new song? I'm sure you will love it , Alice!" he beamed kindly.

"Boasts?" Alice began to look in her dictionary. "Boasts is kind of like showing off, right? Oh, which would it be? A story or a song?" she laughed.

It was a wonderful world. Whenever she felt lonely, she could just imagine them. She finally found a way to cope with her loneliness.

She studied how to read on her own. She asked to learn how to cook for herself. Alice learned from Mulan, from Pochahontas and Laura Ingalls to be independent. They taught her that she had to be strong on her own, they taught her that she sould be a dependable and strong woman.

"It will be really great, right? You will be loved and be someone precious, and dependable by those around you, Alice," Laura told her when she was on the edge of giving up on studying.

Her parents never came to motivate her study, so she had to imagine someone to motivate her.

She always got good grades and was on top of her class during elementary school. She was always asked to stand on the stage as the first place. But neither her parents ever came.

The kids who were on the third and second place, they got hugged and kissed and praised by their parents.

"Maybe there's no point on being the first..." Alice mumbled to herself as she threw her trophy into the storage room.

She asked her parents to stop hiring a babysitter, because she was seven years old, she's smart enough to take care of herself. When she was ill, her parents never came to her side anyway, so she decided to keep that going.

She had to do everything alone.

On one rare occasion, her parents came home.

"Alice, look, from now on you'll have brothers," mother said.

"This is Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum," father introduced the twins; they were three years old, and Alice was eleven, almost graduating from elementary grade. "From now on, you won't be lonely anymore, right?"

Alice didn't smile at all. "So? Otou-san...and Okaa-san...are you going to be home often?"

"Yes, for now, dear," mother assured her.

"Great," Alice smiled relieved. She had to take the entrance exams, and she would be really busy to take care of her surrounding, let alone these twins, she stared at them emptily.

There was no reason to care for them. Those brats were her parents' responsibility. Alice, as she hated to admit, she had came this far on her own.

After she entered middle school, her parents became busy again.

"Alice, we're going to work over seas, so please take care of your brothers, okay?" mother asked.

"They're not my brothers, but I'll do my best," Alice said ignorantly and finished her dinner. "If you guys can't take care of them, why don't send them back to the orphanage? So troublesome,"

And so, her mother slapped her.

"Apologize to them!" father yelled, pointing at the twins, who were uncomfortably trying to look down.

Alice held her stinging cheek, and then approached her brothers.

"I apologize. Not from my heart, though," she then left the dining room.

"Alice! Hey! Come back here, young lady!" mother chased her off, and Alice ran into her room, locking it. She ignored her mother's angry scream, and hid beneath her blanket.

She could only say those things because her parents were going away.

But so, the day she had to take care of Dee and Dum began.

"Breakfast is ready," Alice announced monotonously, and the twins awkwardly entered the dining. Today they were having omelet rice for breakfast.

"Oh, taste good!" Dee exclaimed.

"Onee-chan, thank you for the breakfast," Dum grinned to the older sister.

Alice sighed, ignoring them as she was reading a book. "Yeah, just finish your breakfast. I have to take you to the playground,"

It wasn't fair.

Her parents never took her to school. But they made her promise to take these two to playground.

"Dee, I can't reach my back," Dum said when they were taking a bath.

"I'm still washing my hair, do it yourself!" Dee huffed.

Alice sighed and approached the tub. "Come here, Dum, I'll wash your back,"

"Thanks, Onee-chan!" Dum beamed and hummed, enjoying how she's washing his back.

Alice then rinsed them and dried their hair. After that, she brushed their hair and tucked them to sleep.

It wasn't fair.

Her parents never tuck her to bed. Never helped her in the bath. It was the babysitter. Though they couldn't possibly do that, so she had to do it for them.

"Onee-chan?" Dee approached her in the living room. "Can you help me to read this?" he asked, holding up a storybook.

Alice scowled and looked away coldly. "Learn it on your own!" she stood up and left Dee standing in shock.

Alice wouldn't teach them. They had to learn it themselves! It wasn't fair if she helped her; no one ever helped her to learn, anyway.

"Onee-chan~! Read us bedtime stories!" Dum whined.

"Not a chance. Leave my room."

Alice won't ever do things that her parents could've done to her, but instead, she had to do it on her own; learning how to read, reading bedtime stories, praising, kissing, hugging, she would never do that.

Why should she? Her parents never did thsoe things to her.

Yes, Alice was taking out her revenge on those two kids. It's not their fault.

But they had to feel the same pain as she did.

~.X.~

"Yes. That's right. I don't want you guys to get your head in the clouds," Alice coldly finished her story. "So don't get your hopes too high. We're just strangers, and I'm forced to take care of you,"

Dum hung his head down, hurt and betrayed, but he couldn't be angry to Alice, because she'd done everything to take care of them. However, the one who blurted out his feelings was Dee.

"But you failed! You're wrong!" Dee argued. "Yes, you took care of us, you never taught us things...we had to learn on our own, that's right, but you didn't expect it, right? I'm in love with you, Onee-chan. I've never seen you as our sister, as you've never seen me as a brother. I've never seen you as a mother despite you've taken care of us..."

"But...but you're wrong about something—you don't hate us. You took out your revenge on us, but you hated Okaa-san and Otou-san, not _us_. That's why...I could hope that you feel the same way," Dee began to mumble his last words, looking down in shame. "B-Because it's clear to me you don't like us as brothers, you never saw us as family...but even so you took care of us...how can you expect me not to understand it as love, Onee-chan?"

Alice sighed, frowning at Dee impatiently.

"You guys, you're just having a weird sister complex, okay?"

"That's wrong!" Dum suddenly blurted out. "You're wrong, Onee-chan. It's not a sister complex...Didn't Dee said it? We never saw you as a sister. We tried, but it turned out, we can't see our relationship as complex as siblings...He's right, I can only see Onee-chan as a woman...that I love, so..."

"And even if you said that you hated us, your actions didn't show that." Dee mumbled. "Instead...lately, you've been really kind...to us,"

Alice twitched and blushed. "D-Don't get it over your head, stupid!" she crossed her arms, startling the twins. "Like hell, why would I like you back? Kind? It wasn't being kind! I-I just thought that I should act like a big sister sometimes!" she puffed her cheeks.

"Ah, here comes her tsundere..."

"I'm not a tsundere, how dare you!"

Dum laughed. "Then? What is your answer?"

Alice grimaced, and groaned, pulling her blanket over her head. Dee and Dum decided to stay and watch, and Alice groaned again, knowing how stubborn they were. No matter what, they would wait for her.

"It's just...actually...Lately..."

"Yeah?" Dee gleamed in hope.

"I...just think that I love you guys..."

"H-Huh?" Dum blushed, eyes wide.

"And I should...act more like a big sister...I just don't like to spoil my role as a big sister..." Alice huffed beneath her blanket. "So yeah...I've decided that I will accept you guys as my brothers, and that I love you guys the way a sister should!"

Dee and Dum sighed. Alice twitched angrily.

"Don't complain, ungrateful brats! It's already so shocking for myself that I'd consider something from reality as my family!"

Dee sighed again. "How can you say that so surely, after we told you that we don't love you as a sister?"

"Well, at least there's a love. That's a good start, right?" Dum chuckled.

"That's a good start and a good end," Alice made her point. "Anyway, I'm going to perceive this weird situation as mere sister-complex, so that won't bother me so much," she scoffed, pulling her blanket off to show her proud face.

The Tweedles were not amused.

"Sister-complex, huh..."

Alice glanced away with a slight blush. "Right. Now...GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she frowned to her alarm clock. "We're going to fish, right? You guys should get ready, or I'll change my mind and my schedule," she deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah, just change your schedule," Dee climbed onto her bed and made himself comfortable beside Alice.

"Yeah, we've decided to stick here in the bed with you," Dum also slipped into the blanket. "And I'll pray that I can get to at least the second base! But if we want to go further, a three-some is agreeable!"

Alice twitched and blushed so hard.

"S-Second...Huh? GET OUT OF MY BED!" Alice screamed, but was silenced when suddenly...

Dee caught her chin and slipped his tongue into her mouth for a quick kiss.

Alice shivered and decided that she's out of this. But when she was, without warning tried to get out of her bed, Dum caught her waist and pulled her back into his embrace, expecting that she'd try to escape. The red-eyed teen chuckled and kissed the back of her neck.

"No running away, _Onee-chan_," he teased and forced her back to the pillow. He leaned to look at her flushed face. "Now then...what should we do today, Dee?" his index finger was trailing on her cheek.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Alice chanted in fright.

Dee hummed and nuzzled his nose to smell her neck. "Hmm...let's start to make Onee-chan do things she's never done to us?" he smirked. "Like praising us,"

"Oh, good idea," Dum grinned, and got onto his knees to plant a kiss on his sister's head. "If we make you feel good, then you have to say so, Onee-chan,"

Sensing the woman flinched between them made them more excited. Dee chuckled.

"Kissing and hugging too. Onee-chan, you never do that for us, but you can start now!" he then rolled and straddled his older sister, his fingers beginning to unbutton her pajama. "We've done that a lot to you, but if you want to take it to a new level, I'm up for it~!"

Alice whimpered, knowing that she had no escape once Dee was straddling her, and tried to struggle out of this mess.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

More than sister-complex, what a complex relationship they had...

**I seriously didn't think it will go so long. Why is it that I can write so much, but I can only manage 3000 words for my script!? GOD, WHY!?**

**Kindly review if you have the time.  
><strong>


End file.
